Platt's Smugglers Guide
Platt's Smugglers Guide, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40141). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorem jest Peter Schweighofer. Zawartość *Introduction **A Word From Platt Okeefe... **Some Ideas for Players **Gamemasters, Read This, Too! *Chapter One - Character Development **Not Every Smuggler's From Corellia **You Come From... ***Bakura ***Berchest ***Bespin ***Bilbringi ***Bonadan ***Bothawui ***Brentaal ***Byblos ***Chandrila ***Corellia ***Corulag ***Coruscant ***Druckenwell ***Echnos ***Esseles ***Fondor ***Gelgelar ***Kaal ***Kashyyyk ***Kelada ***Kothlis ***Kuat ***Mon Calamari ***Nar Shaddaa ***Ord Mantell ***Ralltiir ***Rhinnal ***Rodia ***Ryloth ***Salliche ***Shesharile 5 ***Socorro ***Sullust ***Tallaan ***Tatoine ***Vergesso Asteroid **Family Life Isn't Always Great **Your Family Was... ***Competitive ***Confrontational ***Enslaved or Imprisoned ***In The Military ***Too Busy For You ***Loner ***On The Run ***Prominent ***Split-Up ***Supportive **Past Occupations **Before Becoming A Smuggler, You Were A... ***Common Laborer ***Drifter ***Farmer ***Fugitive ***Prisoner ***Scoundrel ***Soldier ***Spacer ***Student ***Teacher ***Technician **On to Smuggling... *Chapter Two - Smuggler Origins **How Did You Get Into Smuggling? ***Employer Encouragement ***Escaped Slave ***Exiled ***Family Business ***Fleeing a Dead-End Job ***Illegal Is More Profitable ***Indentured to Power ***On the Run ***Out for Revenge ***Pirate Loot ***Rebel Cover ***Smuggling As A Hobby ***Stowaway ***Wanderlust **Who Do You Work For? ***Drop Point Agent ***Vowluss, Whiphid Drop Point Agent ***The Empire ***Governor Jerrod Maclain, Imperial Employer ***Klatooinan Trade Guild ***Dessiva Rasch, Klatooinan Trade Guild Agent ***Large Shipping Corporations ***Nuutu Plunb, Xizor Transport Systems Dispatcher ***Mysterious Clients ***Electronic Freightways **Other Members of the Fringe ***Blood Razors Swoop Gang ***Petty Crime Bosses ***Maxeena Sov'lya, Petty Crime Lady ***The Rebel Alliance ***Solla Kyler, Rebel Transport Chief *Chapter Three - Your Starship **Corellian YT-1300 Transport **Customized YT-1300s **Ghtroc 720 Freighter **Other Smuggler Transports *A Note About Smuggling Compartments **How'd You Get Your Ship? ***Employee Benefit ***Gift ***Inheritance ***Loan Shark ***Repair Project ***Shipjacking **Rules and Regulations ***Imperial Space Ministry **Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) **The Imperial Navy and Imperial Customs **Spacer Documentation ***Ship's Operating License ***Captain's Accredited License ***Arms Load-Out Permit **Getting Around BoSS **Starport Procedures **METOSP **Starport Classifications ***Landing Field ***Limited Services ***Standard Class ***Stellar Class ***Imperial Class **Arrival Procedures **Departure Procedures **Imperial Penal References (ImPeRe) ***Class One Infractions ***Class Two Infractions ***Class Three Infractions ***Class Four Infractions ***Class Five Infractions *Chapter Four - Tools of the Trade **General Equipment ***Spacer's Chest ***Gear Bag ***Permit Datapad ***Archaic Astrogation Plotter ***Headset Comlink ***Thermal Credit Belt ***Marker Placards ***Tox Detector **Cargo Accessories ***Crate Hooks ***Loader's Gloves ***Repulsorlift Cart ***Servo-Lifter ***Crate Tag Imprinter ***Tag Scanner Datapad ***Imperial Custom Holoseal ***Containment Units ***Cold Crate ***Hot Box ***Sleight Box ***Cargo Netting **Emergency Supplies ***Portable Emergency Beacon ***Personal Strobe Locator ***Survival Pack ***Aqua Survival Shelter **Security ***Entry Hatch Locks ***Console Lock ***Console Dead Lock **Fixing It: Tools ***Starship Tool Kit ***Power Prybar ***Servodriver ***Hydrospanner ***Power Scanner ***Laser Welder ***Fusion Cutter **Getting Out: Vacuum Suits ***Tech Vacuum Suit ***Flitter Vacuum Suit **Droids ***ASP-7 Droid ***B1 Worker Droid ***Binary Load Lifter ***LE Repair Droid ***NR-5 Maintenance Droid ***R2 Astromech Droid ***R5 Astromech Droid ***V5-T Transport Droid ***WED 15 Treadwell Droid *Chapter Five - Contacts **Making Contact ***Common Experience ***Family Friend ***Favors ***Former Colleague ***Life Debt ***Old Acquaintance ***Reference ***Romantic Interest **Who Are Your Contacts? **Data Forgers ***Alee Aroval, Nimbanese Data Forger **Docking Bay Owners ***Voos, Sullustan Docking Bay Owner **Fences ***Tulagn, Rodian Fence **Friendly Spacers ***Bryce-Kelley and Rypka **Fugitive Medics ***Doctor Annea Lavic, Fugitive Medic **Infochants ***Phontos, Ithorian Infochant **Locals ***Birrge, Local Sanitation Worker **Mercenary Captains ***Charger, Mercenary Captain **Outlaw Techs ***T'ar Ta'avon, Outlaw Tech **Starport Officials ***Lieutenant Murahl, Starport Official **Employers as Contacts *Chapter Six - Rivals and Adversaries **How Do You Meet These Nasty People? ***Breaking the Law ***Don't Pay Off Debts ***Destroyed Property ***Embarrassment ***Foiling Plans ***Harming A Close Friend ***Physical Harm ***Romantic Trouble **Rivals ***Corporate Transport Pilots ****Captain Serpine, Corporate Transport Pilot ***Honest Free-Traders ****Grumme Vinn, Honest Free-Trader ***Other Smugglers ****Basz Maliyu, Smuggler **Adversaries ***Bounty Hunters ****Zo'Tannath, Bounty Hunter ***Criminals ****D'lak, Spice Merchant ***Minions of the Empire ****Lieutenant Rowen, Imperial Officer ***Your Employer as Adversary *Chapter Seven - Character Templates **Starships in Equipment Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Vowluss - dane postaci *Jerrod Maclain - dane postaci *Dessiva Rasch - dane postaci *Nuutu Plunb - dane postaci *Shirro - dane postaci *Vahcer - dane postaci *Maxeena Sov'lya - dane postaci *Uncle Dravos - dane postaci *Solla Kyler - dane postaci *Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 Transport - dane statków (Stock YT-1300 Transport) *YT-1300 - schemat *Starship Quirks *Ghtroc Industries class 720 freighter - dane statków (Stock Ghtroc Freighter) *Ghtroc 720 - schemat *SoroSuub's Wanderer Space Chest - dane sprzętu *SoroSuub Pak-It Gear Bag - dane sprzętu *BoSS Documentation DataPad - dane sprzętu (Permit Datapad) *Republic Sienar Systems A-121 Plotter - dane sprzętu *Varge Corp. Hands-Free Comlink - dane sprzętu (Headset Comlink) *Novaplex Security Belt - dane sprzętu (Thermal Credit Belt) *SoroSuub Marker Signs - dane sprzętu (Marker Placards) *SuriTech Disposable Toximeter Patch - dane sprzętu (Tox Detector) *Vlanth Cargo Grippers - dane sprzętu (Crate Hooks) *Vlanth LG70 Loader's Gloves - dane sprzętu *Ubrikkian Model 8 Cargo Platform - dane sprzętu (Repulsorlift Cart) *Verekil Servo-Lifter V-2z - dane sprzętu *MerenData Cargo Label Generator 2-CLG - dane sprzętu (Crate Tag Imprinter) *MerenData Data Scanner - dane sprzętu (Tag Scanner Datapad) *MerenData Imperial Holoseal - dane sprzętu *Synthtech Medtech Corporation Irradiator Box - data sprzętu (Containment Box) *Synthtech Medtech Corporation Irradiator Booth - data sprzętu (Containment Booth) *SoroSuub CLD-50 Cryo-Case - dane sprzętu (Cold Crate) *SoroSuub HT-50 Heated Crate - dane sprzętu (Hot Crate) *Ecls Industries R-Coil Crate - dane sprzętu (Sleight Box) *SoroSuub 1010 Cargo Restraint - dane sprzętu (Cargo Netting) *Chedak Emergency Pack - dane sprzętu (Portable Emergency Beacon) *Saladar Systems Solo Strobe - dane sprzętu (Personal Strobe Locator) *Chedak Survival Kit - dane sprzętu (Survival Pack) *Valerenn Environmentals Flotation Shelter - dane sprzętu (Aqua Survival Shelter) *Varge Corp. Cipher Security Seal - dane sprzętu (Electronic Combination Hatch Lock) *Aratech Cardset System - dane sprzętu (Key Card Ship's Lock) *Varge Corp. Ranged Lock - dane sprzętu (Remote Control Hatch Lock) *Varge Corp. CS20 Board Plate - dane sprzętu (Console Lock Panel) *Arakyd PowerLock 2500 - dane sprzętu (Console Dead Lock) *SoroSuub Journeyman Tool Box - dane sprzętu (Starship Tool Kit) *SoroSuub Prybar 2800 - dane sprzętu (Power Prybar) *Corellian Engineering SD-47 - dane sprzętu (Servodriver) *Corellian Engineering V-07 Hydrospanner - dane sprzętu *Varge Corp. Energy Tester - dane sprzętu (Power Scanner) *Borallis metalworking & Materials LSW-983 Laser Welder - dane sprzętu *Borallis metalworking & Materials PCW-876 - dane sprzętu (Fusion Cutter) *LifeLine TechMaster II Vacuum Suit - dane sprzętu (Tech Vacuum Suit) *Regallis Engineering Flitter Suit - dane sprzętu (Flitter Vacuum Suit) *ASP-7 - dane droida *B1 Worker Droid - dane droida *Binary Load Lifter - dane droida *LE Repair Droid - dane droida *NR-5 Maintenance Droid - dane droida *R2 Astromech Droid - dane droida *R5 Astromech Droid - dane droida *Droid Purchase Information *V5-T Transport Droid - dane droid *WED 15 Treadwell Droid - dane droida *Alee Aroval - dane postaci *Voos - dane postaci *Tulagn - dane postaci *Hawker Bryce-Kelly - dane postaci *Rypka - dane postaci *Royal Mistress - dane myśliwca *Annea Lavic - dane postaci *Phontos - dane postaci *Birrge - dane postaci *Charger - dane postaci *T'ar Ta'avon - dane postaci *Murahl - dane postaci *Serpine - dane postaci *Grumme Vinn - dane postaci *Basz Maliyu - dane postaci *Zo'Tannath - dane postaci *D'lak - dane postaci *Rowen - dane postaci *Smuggler Character Quick Reference Credits *design: Peter Schweighofer *development and editing: Paul Sudlow *cover design and graphics: Tim Bobko *cover illustration: Matt Busch *interior Illustrations: Matt Busch (Platt Pencil), Storn A. Cook, Joe Corroney, Christina Wald *color cards: Joe Corroney, Christina Wald *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Peter Schweighofer *editors: Fred Jandt, Jen Seiden, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art directors: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *assistant sales director: Tim OBrien *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung de:Platt’s Smugglers Guide en:Platt's Smugglers Guide nl:Platt's Smugglers Guide Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)